The Other Halfa
by Frostbite711
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Danny had a twin sister? What if that sister died at when she was born and was raised by none other Clockwork? Even more surprising, what if it turned out that he wasn't the only one effected by the Ghost Portal activation? Meet Luna Nyx "Phantom", almost the complete opposite of Danny, yet also much like him. Temporary cover!
1. Prologue

**Hello! I really wanted to make a DP fanfic where he had a sister, a twin...So here it is!**

**This is just the prologue!**

* * *

[Prologue]

Clockwork flew toward his layer in the ghost zone from visiting one of the other ghosts. Suddenly there was a ripple in the dreery green scenery that was found from everywhere in the Ghost Zone. Then as he turned his hooded head, the shape became more defined and it let out a cry.

Clock work flew over to it and gazed at the little baby. It was a girl with silvery white hair. He grabbed it in his arms and looked around, searching for the child's parents before looking at the child's glowing green eyes.

As he stared at the child, he saw a life flash before his eyes. This child would be important. He looked down at the girl as his body changed from the young man to the elderly one.

He smiled as he watched her and flew the rest of the way to his home. And on that day, he made a descion that would change his world forever; he would take care of her, since she had no one else.

* * *

Maddie Fenton looked down at the frail, raven haired new born girl in her arms. She looked over at her husband, Jack with tear stained eyes. He looked away and focused his eyes on their sleeping son.

"Why Diana? Why our little girl?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know Maddie. But she is no longer with us, we have to let her go. We need to have a funeral for her."

Maddie nodded and wiped tears from her eyes.

Later that day, they held a funeral for the little girl. This further stretched their efforts to find a way into the Ghost Zone, to find out if their dead daughter was there.

* * *

The girl did indeed grow up, as a ghost. The strange thing was, while the other ghosts around her were obsessed with things, she wasn't. Her father, Clockwork, made sure that she was taken care of. He even gave her a name: Luna Nyx.

Sure, it was a strange name, but she appreciated his kindness. She knew she was adopted, because he had told her many times of how he found her.

* * *

**I'm going to update chapter one very soon. And isn't it tragic! The poor child is no longer with her family! But lucky for her, Clockwork was there!**

**Please review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	2. Danny and Luna Power Origins

**Hey again readers. Here is the next installment, Which I already had typed up.**

**This will reveal how Luna got her powers.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I flew through the Ghost Zone on my way home from Walker's warden when all of a sudden, there was a flash! My vision was blinded and I suddenly felt extreme pain; pain more excruciating than anything I'd ever felt.

I didn't even know I had been screaming as I blacked out.

When I came to, I was back home in Clockwork's tower. I sat up and groaned, my head hurt.

"You're awake."

I turned to see Clockwork floating over to me with a worried expression on his face. I'd never seen him like that, so I felt a strange sensation crawl up my spine and I shivered. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Luna, do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"I was flying and then I saw a bright flash, soon followed by extreme pain."

He nodded. "Here look in this mirror," he said, handing me the golden handled object.

I brought it up to my face and as soon as I saw what was there, I almost dropped it in shock.

My silvery white hair was now black and my green eyes where now ice blue. "What happened."

Clockwork looked at me. "I believe you have been given Human DNA."

"But how is that possible?"

"I believe some sort of portal opened up in the human realm, and you just happened to be in the exact area when it happened."

I stared at him then nodded in understanding, my human eyes wide. I slowly put my hand to my neck. "Does that mean I'm…" _Thu-dump, thu-dump, thu-dump._

It was a pulse! I blinked at Clockwork and eventually it sunk in. "I'm…Alive!"

Clockwork nodded. "Yes. But you can't stay a human in this realm. It's too dangerous."

"I know…but what can I do? I can't leave the house, not with the grudge most ghosts have toward humans."

Clockwork turned his head to look at one of his devices. Then returned the attention back to her. "Focus on wanting to be ghost again."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Ok," I said, rolling my eyes. Then I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of wanting to be back to ghost. I felt a tingling feeling start at my waist and spread up. I opened my eyes to see a blueish-white ring form on my torso, then as it migrated up my body, the outfit changed back into my dark blue cape and black outfit. The raven black hair was replaced with my white hair and I held the mirror to my face as my eyes became green again.

I smiled at Clockwork. "It worked!"

He nodded. "Yes indeed. But, you must keep your new powers to yourself, we don't want the others trying to come after you."

I nodded solemnly, agreeing with him. Most of the ghost's were mean to humans, except for maybe the Far Frozen, who where actually very kind. I then gave Clockwork a hug and flew off to my rafter in the place where I couldn't be seen and be alone to myself.

* * *

Danny walked into the Lab with his best friends: Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"My parents built this to go into the 'Ghost Zone'. It doesn't work. That's pretty much it." Danny looked at his friends with a bored expression.

Sam held up her camera. "Danny, why don't you check it out?"

"Sam..."

"Please Danny, it would be fun."

Danny sighed. "Fine." Then walked over to a closet that was filled with white HAZMAT suits with black trim and pulled one out. He slipped it on and just before he was about to walk in, Sam yanked the Jack Fenton face off of it.

"You don't want to be walking around with that on your shirt."

Danny glanced over at Tucker and then entered the portal. He put his hand on the wall as he ventured in further. Then he heard a _Click!_

"Uh-oh." Danny said as the machine started to heat up quickly. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and pain shot through Danny's body. He screamed and then fell to his knees. Eventually, he didn't know when, but he passed out.

When he opened his eyes, his friends were standing over him. "Ow. My head. What happened?"

Tucker and Sam shared a look. "You may want to look in a mirror."

"What?" Danny said as he got up and ran to the nearest mirror. He stared at the reflection he saw. Instead of his normal raven colored hair and ice blue eyes, he saw snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. His HAZMAT suit was now black with white trim - Reverse of before. He let out a yelp of surprise and fell backwards.

"What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know."

Then Danny's body started to sink through the floor. He screamed and suddenly was floating in the air.

"Guys?" His voice shook in fear as he stared at them. Then he felt a tingling feeling at his waist and looked down as a ring of light appeared on his middle. The ring split and traveled up his body, leaving behind his white t-shirt, blue jeans, raven hair, and icy blue eyes.

He stared at his friends and they stared at him. "What just happened?"

Tucker cleared his throat. "You might have just become a ghost."

"But how?"

All three of them shared worried looks and they knew, the Ghost Portal.

* * *

**This had both from Danny and Luna!**

**And yes, I know I probably got the Danny part wrong, I don't care! I haven't seen the show in a while so give me a break!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	3. Surpressed Memories

**Hello! I have a great idea for this chapter!**

**Phoenix Mari: I sure will continue this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT _own Danny Phantom. I only own Luna.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I sat on my rafter in Clockwork's tower with my left leg dangling in the air. My fingers tapped rapidly on the PDA that Technus had given her from the human realm. I was currently in my human form and smiled as I made my hand turn intangible.

I turned my attention back to the PDA as I searched through thousands of files of pictures from the previous owner. The kid had obviously loved the PDA and I froze when I saw a picture of a woman with red hair and a turquoises HAZMAT suit, a man with black hair and a orange HAZMAT suit, a girl with long red hair and a boy with raven hair and ice blue eyes.

I stared at the ones who looked like the adults. A hazy image surfaced my mind. Well, not really an image, more of a feeling, and noise. I felt wet, as I cried out in pain. The doctors didn't think anything was wrong because all babies cried when they where born, but I was extremely loud. I felt my body placed into a crib of some kind, but by then, my mind had slipped away and I noticed the sounds get quieter, and my cry was cut short.

A few minutes later, I felt two arms wrap around my body, warming me up and I tentatively opened my eyes and saw a blue creature with red eyes and a purple hood look down at me. I closed those eyes tight and fell into a calm sleep.

Suddenly I realized what had just happened and screamed as I lost my balance. The PDA fell out of my hand as I dropped to the floor.

"Ouch!" I shouted as Clockwork turned around and floated over to me.

"What's wrong Luna?" He placed his hand to my forehead as I shook, unable to answer. I had become accustomed to this feeling, fear.

Clockwork jerked back, eyes wide as the rings formed and changed me back into ghost form. "You...just accessed old memories, of your family before you died."

"But I felt my heart clench in pain. I must have also found out how I died."

"How was it triggered, or how did it happen?"

I put my hand to my head and pointed at the PDA. "I looked at a picture in that device."

Clockwork went over to it and looked at the picture, then back at me. "Luna, I think it's time you went to the human world. Ever since you got back your human DNA, you've been experiencing things that I can't begin to list. And, your destiny is there."

I stood up and looked at him. "But I won't have anywhere to go. Or any way to get food."

Clockwork looked at his time portal then floated off into a different part of the room. He came back carrying green slips of paper. "I pulled this from another time line. It should help you with a place and food. Now, I can't help you any further. Go to where the portal opens on our side. You know what to do from there."

I took the slips of paper from his hand and looked him in the eyes. I smiled at him and gave him a hug before I turned and flew out toward the human realm.

* * *

"Frostbite!" I called as I landed on the snow-covered land of the Far Frozen.

I glanced around and smiled as I saw the Yeti like face and robe of the Far Frozen's leader: Frostbite.

I walked over to him as I pulled the hood off my head and wrapped the cloak around my body.

"Greetings young Luna. What occasion has you visit us?"

"Uh...I need to get to the human realm. There are things there that I need to do and I don't know how to get there."

"You want to harm humans? I thought you were against that."

I shook my head with a smile. "I am. I just have to leave this realm. My destiny lies in the human world."

Frostbite looked at the others. "How can we help you?"

I looked him in the eye as I walked up. "I need to borrow your map."

"What!"

"No, nothing like that. I'm not going to keep it, I just need to make a replica that can be easily destroyed."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"You'll see," I responded, heading toward the cave where they kept the sacred map that showed doorways to both realms.

* * *

We entered into the cave and I glanced around at the walls. Drawing lined the walls and I walked over to one. "What's this?"

"Ah, those are of the Great One. He saved our realm from a great evil." I leaned closer examining it.

"This must have been while I was running an errand for Clockwork in a different time stream, because I don't remember this at all."

"Hmm..." Then Frostbite led me to a wide room with a map in the center.

I looked over at him before I approached the map. I grabbed it in my hands and examined it. I then closed my eyes and concentrated on my duplicating energy, but instead of focusing it on just me, I spread it to the map.

My hands tingled and then my body started to feel like it was being stabbed. I let out a shout of pain as I felt my body separate in to. My duplicate felt the paper of the map and I gasped, opening my eyes. My duplicate held a copy of the map and I set the original down, taking the copy from my duplicate before absorbing the energy from the clone.

Frostbite stared at me as I turned to him with the map in my hand. "Done."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Me neither, but in theory, it is possible." I smiled at him as we exited the cave.

"Well, I hope you find what you're searching for Luna."

I turned to him and gave a salute before I flew off saying, "I hope so to."

I launched into the air with my back facing the icy wilderness. I rolled over and looked at the map in my hands, searching for the nearest portal. I smiled and flew toward the spot as it opened up and zoomed inside.

I came out in sunlight. _What? Sunlight?_

I blinked several times until my eyes adjusted and saw large square buildings below me. I flew down and touched the ground in a dark place in between two of the buildings. I concentrated on my human DNA and transformed.

Then I walked out of the dark gap, which now that I looked at it, I realized it was an alley. I gazed around me with wide eyes, scanning the area and trying to get accustomed to this place.

I walked up to one of the buildings and peered into the room through the windows. A man sat at the counter with a bored expression on his face.

I looked around before entering and went to the counter. The man looked up as I approached.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Oh hi! I'm uh, new in town and I was wondering if you could direct me to the nearest hotel or motel."

He looked me up and down. "A little young to be on your own ain't ya?"

I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. My hair cascaded into my face as I responded, "I'm fifteen. Don't people live on their own at that age?"

"No."

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to come up with an excuse. "Sorry. Where I come from, a lot of the kids live by themselves. My father sent me to find a place while he finished up on a business trip."

"I see. If you go down the road to Clark street and turn left, you'll find a nice place to stay."

I smiled at him. "Thank you." Then I turned and pushed open the door, exiting the shop.

* * *

Danny sat at the Nasty Burger with his friends and ate his sandwich.

"Tucker, veggies are very good for your diet."

"I like my meat better Sam."

They glared at each other then turned to Danny. "What do you think?"

Danny opened his mouth and started to reply before a hazy image entered his mind. He was in a room with white walls, a large one. He snuggled under the pillows and listened to the crys around him, one in particular caught his attention, it sounded so familiar.

Then silence.

There was beeping and people rushed in, loud voices around him and he cried out for it was to much. But little did he know that his sister had just died.

Then Danny's vision returned to the restaurant with Tucker and Sam staring at him as he gasped.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Sam called, running over to him.

"Huh?" Danny blinked and then clutched his head. "Did, you guys see that?"

"See what?" Asked Tucker, confused at his friend's odd behavior.

"You didn't...Well, that was weird."

"What?"

"I don't think I could explain it to you if I tried, but I need to go talk with my parents." Danny stood up from his seat and as he pushed the doors open, he said, "Later guys."

* * *

**What do you think of that? They are obviously linked some how.  
**

**I know that Danny can't duplicate items, but I think that he should be able to do that, thus giving Luna the ability to copy objects.**

**Please review!**

**:)**

**~ Frostbite711**


	4. My real name is Diana Fenton

**Hey readers! I have a request: could I have some of you critique my writing. Tell me what I need to change, or spelling mistakes, or tell me that nothing need fixing. You're praises are nice, but I'd at least like some feedback on things that might need changing.**

**Anyway, today was my first four semester tests. They were my hardest classes, but surprisingly easy!**

**And this chapter has more than 2400 words!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT _own Danny Phantom. I only own free reign over Luna.**

**Luna: Hey!**

**Frost: What, it's the truth, deal with it.**

**Luna: *glares from a corner and grumbles***

**Here is the next installment of The Other Halfa!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I looked around with wide eyes around me. I had already checked into the hotel, telling them the same lie I had told the man in the store. Right now though, I was walking to the mall to get clothes - Only after I had embarrassed myself in front of the Hotel Clerk. I hadn't realized I was wearing a short, flowered dress that I found repulsive.

That was until I realized I was lost. Spinning around, I but my lip and looked at the stores and other buildings that surrounded me.

I turned to the nearest person - a woman with brown eyes, dark skin, and dark hair. "Uh, hi. Could you direct me to the mall? I just moved into town and need to get some new...um...threads."

The woman looked at my clothes and a knowing look appeared on her face. "Just down that road a bit and turn right, you can't miss it because of all the teens hanging out there."

"Thanks!" I said and turned, heading off in that direction.

She was right. Tons of kids that appeared to be around my age were here and there inside the giant building and outside. As soon as I entered, I froze and looked around me. This place was HUGE! Of course, not bigger than the ghost zone, but bigger than most the buildings I'd seen so far.

"Hey, do you think you could move out of the way?" said a female voice.

I turned to see a girl in a black tank top with a purple oval on the front, plaid skirt, short black hair with part of it in a pony tail, and cargo boots. I smiled sheepishly and moved out of the door way. "Sorry, I've never seen a place this large."

"You must be new in town." Said an African-American boy in a yellow shirt and a red cap. "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley." He sidled up to me and I raised an eyebrow at him once I realized he was trying to hit on me. I felt my cheeks get warm. How could he think I was attractive in _this_? But all the same, I was flattered.

"What's your name?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, I'm L-" I broke off when I realized it wouldn't be safe to use my adopted name and then remembered the name from my memory. "I'm Diana. I just moved here today."

The girl turned to me, and I remembered what she would be called: a Goth. "I'm Sam Manson. You here for more clothes?"

I noticed her violet eyes glance down at my dress and I instinctively did, only to blush with embarrassment and look down. "Yeah."

"You can join us if you want, or go to one of the other clothing stores." She pointed at the signs on the several of the walls and I nodded.

"I think I'll go alone. Thanks for the offer though." Then I turned and rushed into one of the shops.

* * *

I browsed through the shop, looking at all the different clothes. Some thing caught my eyes, a white t-shirt with blue Ty-die swirls. I smiled and grabbed a few more simple t-shirts along with one pair of skinny jeans, one pair of regular, and one short pair of pants.

As I walked up to the cash register with my items, I heard a female, whinny sounding voice: "Won't this look perfect with my flawless skin?"

With my things purchased, I peeked over the clothing rack, black hair falling in front of my blue eyes. I saw a Spanish girl in a pink shirt and blue pants holding up a light pink dress.

Her skin was smooth, I'll give her that, but not flawless. "You know, your skin is nice, and that dress is nice. But with your complexion and looks, I think this would look better," I said, strolling from behind the rack and touching a Caribbean blue dress without sleeves.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Diana. I just moved into town."

The girl looked me up and down, thankfully I had changed into a simple black t-shirt and dark jeans. "I'm Paulina."

"Well, nice to meet you. See you later!" Then I walked out of the store. I check the other signs and stopped when I saw one that caused me to stumble and grab onto a bench for support. It said something like: BABY EMPORIUM.

I recognized the place. A hazy image bubbled to the surface of my mind. Sitting in a two kid stroller and being pushed into the store. Where I got that awful pink dress.

The memory ended and I blinked my eyes to see Tucker and Sam staring at me. Tucker walked over. "Hey, I know we just met, but are you okay?"

I shook my head and stood up. "I'm fine. I get headaches every once in a while. But I need to go, bye!" Then I left the mall and headed toward the cemetery. I didn't know where it was, but I felt like I was being told to go there by some unseen force.

* * *

I walked down the almost empty street with my bags and slowed my pace as I came across a short, black metal fence that came up to my hip. I reached out a hand touched the metal, only to pull away as pain shot through my finger. I looked down at my finger to see red liquid leaking from my finger.

I walked forward and stopped when I reached a tall, 7 foot gate with a archway that read: SUNNY CEMETERY. What a joke.

I strolled over to the gate and pushed it open, letting my instincts guide me. I walked past several rows of gravestones and turned right. As I went past each stone, I held my hand out, sensing for that strange feeling. Then I felt it.

I stopped and crouched down in front of the stone. Using one hand, I brushed away the dirt, reading the words carved there: DIANA FENTON; 1998-1999; DIED FROM HEART FAILURE; BELOVED DAUGHTER AND SISTER.

I felt my throat tighten and ran a hand tenderly on the smooth stone. Looking at my right arm, I turned it intangible and touched the upraised dirt. I almost leaped back in fright, the body, my body, was gone. Then I saw something pale green in the tomb and grabbed it, pulling it out of the dirt.

I stared at the small object in my hand. It was a green ghost with little arms and a frowning face. A memory popped through as I held the stuffed ghost, a memory of me playing with it.

I slowly moved my other hand around the ghost and clutched it to my chest. I lay on the ground and started to cry. Only two things went through my mind: _Why did I have to die so young? Where was my family now?_

Then I jumped when I heard a voice from behind me, "Hello, who are you?"

* * *

Opening the door to his house and looked around the living room for his parents. Closing the front door behind him, he walked inside calling, "Mom! Dad!"

"In the lab sweetie!" came the reply from his mother.

Danny walked to the door under the staircase and opened it. More stairs led down into a basement where small chinking and clinking sounds hovered up toward Danny. He stepped into the lab and looked around. His dad was working on a silvery gun with glowing green parts while his mother was checking the computers.

"Hey son, you wanted to see us?" said his father.

"Yeah." Danny sighed and leaned against the wall with his head hanging. "Do you know what happened to my sister?"

"Has something happened to Jazz!" shouted his mother, glancing at her husband in fear.

Danny shook his head and continued to stare at the ground. "Nothing's happened to her. I was talking about my other one. Black hair land blue eyes like mine, wearing a pink floral dress. Her name was...Diana?"

Then both parents stared at Danny and his father asked in a shaky voice, "Who told you about her?"

That made Danny look up. "No one told me. I was sitting with Sam and Tucker and all of a sudden, I saw a hazy image of a girl like that appear."

His mom and dad looked at each other, then back at Danny. His mother stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "Danny, Diana died when you two were eight months old. We gave her a funeral and brought her to Sunny Cemetery."

"But where they got Sunny from, must be a joke," grumbled Danny's father.

"Could I go visit her?" Asked Danny, looking up.

With a quick glance at her husband, Danny's mother nodded. "I think your sister would like that."

Danny gave a small smiled to his mother and then left the lab.

* * *

Danny walked passed the building around him and stopped when he reached a black fenced gate that above read: SUNNY CEMETERY.

Looking at the dull grass, and masses of gravestones, he silently agreed with his dad. This place wasn't at all cheery except for the few vases with flowers. Danny then entered through the open gate and walked down the gravely path.

His parents had told him the row that his sister's grave would be at and as he reached it and turned, he saw a girl in a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and long black hair kneeling by one of the graves. She appeared to be crying over it.

He approached quietly and said, "Hello, who are you?"

The girl jump up and spun around her icy blue eyes wide. "Oh, thank god. I thought you were some sort of ghost or something."

"Ghost?"

"What, you don't believe in the super natural?"

"Well it's kind of hard not to when you live in Amity Park."

The girl nodded and her hands curled tighter around something green in her hands. She looked down at the ground and bit her lip, raven black hair falling into her face.

"I'm Danny."

The girl looked up and seemed to examine his face, then looked back down. She held out her hand, it was shaking. "Diana."

"Nice to meet you Diana. And I know it's non of my business, but what's that you have in your hands?"

She looked at the green item and her cheeks reddened. She hadn't seemed to know how tightly she had been holding it. She unwrapped her fingers and held it in her palm. "This was my toy as a baby. My parents gave it to me, it's all I have left of them."

Danny looked at the thing and jolted back, tumbling over one of the stones. It was a ghost stuffed animal!

Diana looked at him and held out a hand to him. "Are you okay?"

Danny took it and stood up. "Uh, yeah...It's just that my parents are ghost hunters. Were yours ghost hunters too?"

"I don't know. I was to young to remember."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault, and I was raised by a nice guy. Why are you here? You don't seem like to mourning type."

"I came to see my dead sister. I don't remember much of her, but I wanted see her."

"You know, you sound crazy right?"

"My life is crazy."

She laughed. "I bet, but mine is also pretty unbelievable."

Danny smiled at her and then he saw her stumble, clutching her head. "Diana!" he shouted, running toward her.

Then another image entered his mind. He was in the swirling landscape of the Ghost Zone. A blueish ghost in a purple hood - which he recognized as Clock Work - stood in front of him.

"Now, concentrate on the human DNA, of wanting to be human."

"Okay." responded a female voice behind him and Danny turned to see a girl with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a blue hooded cloak. The girl closed her eyes and a ring of blue light appeared around her waist. Danny watched amazed, as it traveled up her body and showed a girl with raven black hair and a pink floral dress. She opened her eyes to reveal icy blue eyes and Danny suddenly realized who this was, it was Diana from the cemetery.

"Clock Work, did you see that? I did it!"

Clock Work gave her a smile. "You sure did Luna. Now keep practicing."

Then Danny's vision returned to the cemetery. He looked over to see Diana rubbing her head. Her gaze met his and he noticed the strange look in her eyes.

She stood up and looked at him. "You're the halfa? The one the Far Frozen call The Great One?"

Danny stared at her shocked. "How did you?"

"Memories. But not my own."

Danny put his hand on one of the stones and hauled himself to his feet. He looked down at her blue eyes.

"Are you Luna?" Danny asked.

"Diana" or Luna looked up at him. "Yes," she responded quietly.

"So could you keep my secret?" Danny asked.

Luna smiled at him. "Hey, I'm a halfa too. You keep my secret, and I'll keep yours."

"Is your real name Luna? Or Diana."

"Luna was the name Clock Work gave me: Luna Nxy. But my real name is Diana Fenton."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! I really enjoyed writing the chapter. Danny and Diana's first meeting is cool, but more will be said in the next chapter. And isn't it just weird to call a cemetery sunny? I know I did it as a joke...  
**

**And please review!**

**:)**

**~ Frostbite711**


	5. I Think We Have a Connection

**Hey again readers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT _own Danny Phantom. I only own Luna and this plot.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait, what?" Danny froze, his eyes wide as he stared at Diana with a dumbstruck look on his face. "You're my sister...but h-how?" he gaped.

Diana looked at him and chuckled softly. "Is it really so unbelievable that I am still an existing being?"

"Well...I guess not, considering you're a halfa..."

She nodded. "Exactly. I have been dead for about fourteen years, and only recently became half human again."

He blinked. "I became half ghost recently."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Did you happen to feel excruciating pain that made you pass out accompanied by a bright light?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

She tapped her finger to her chin and paced. "Then I think that whatever caused you to gain your abilities, caused me to become half human."

"The ghost portal..."

"I'm sorry, the what now?"

"Ghost Portal, it's something my parents invented, it allows us to access the Ghost Zone."

"Ah, I know there are portals that occur naturally in both worlds, but I didn't know there were artificial ones."

"So, what now?" Danny asked.

She looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know, I should be getting back to my hotel room though," she said.

"Same here, I mean my home," said Danny.

Diana nodded.

"Would you mind if we walked together for a bit?"

"I don't mind," Diana responded.

"Great," Danny said before he lead the way out of the cemetery. Diana followed, her bags still in her arms but she was also holding the toy ghost still.

"So, do you remember much of how you died?"

She looked at him and then shook her head. "I was just a baby. I remember glimpses here and there...but not much else."

"Oh," Danny said as they started down the street. She paused all of a sudden when she felt an unfamiliar shiver ride up her spine before a puff of fog erupted from her mouth. She noticed Danny do the same thing and he glanced around before a loud, familiar voice called out, "I've found you Ghost Boy."

Danny whirled and Diana froze. "Skulker," they said in unison, Diana whispering.

The twins looked at each other and Danny was about to say something when Skulker attacked. Diana lurched away before she looked over her shoulder to see Danny transform before her eyes. She blinked, it reminded her of hers.

She bit her lip as she realized it was to dangerous for her to transform since he'd recognize her. She glanced at them and watched as the two continued to fight before Danny glanced at her, he didn't say anything but she thought she heard something like _Why are you just standing there? Help!_

She stared before her instinct told her to respond. _If I transform, he'll know who I am...Danny!_

He blinked as he realized they were communicating. _What?_

_I'll open a portal to the ghost zone and you shove him in._ She replied before she called upon part of her powers and pulled out a gate key before she thrust a hand out and moved it in a circular motion. Then a portal appeared. "_Now!_" she shouted and Danny shoved Skulker into it.

Before Skulker could come back out, she twisted the key and turned it, locking him in the Ghost Zone. She looked to Danny and walked over as he shifted. "I take it you heard my voice in your head?"

He nodded. "How did you do that?"

"I followed my instincts," she responded.

"No, the portal."

"Oh, I used a key," she said, holding up the device. "I can only used a few times, and only from the world of the living," she said.

"Oh," Danny responded.

She went back and grabbed her bags and her plushie before walking back to him. "Let's get going," she said before she took the lead. She stopped outside her hotel and turned to him. "I'll see you later Danny," she said.

"Later, Diana," he said before he flashed her a smile and turned and walked away. She watched him go before she smiled faintly. Then she turned and headed to her hotel room.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not exactly how you remember it. I can't remember how all of it went, but I think this one is okay.  
**

**As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	6. Familiar Enemy

**I am SO sorry readers. Apparently, I have lost my last chapter. I'll finish this one before having to remake the last one. I just found out, so again, I am sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do **_**NOT **_**own Danny Phantom. I only own Luna and this plot.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to darkness. I tried to move my arms, but only managed to move them a few inches before they hit into a wall of some kind.

_What in the Ghost Zone?_ I thought. Then my human eyes adjusted to the gloom and I saw plush padding all around me.

I blinked upward to see a wall, then tilted my head back and saw another wall.

_Strange,_ I thought.

I move my hand around, and felt something soft. I knew I couldn't lift my face up far, so I felt the object and froze when I recognized the feel of my ghost plushy.

Taking a deep breath, I moved my hand to the wall in front of me and tried to push it up. It didn't budge. That's when I started to panic, my breath came in sharp gasps and I pushed harder.

Suddenly I realized where I was: In my coffin at Sunny Cemetery. Knowing my panic wasn't going to get me anywhere, I concentrated on phasing through the ground or the ceiling of my coffin. Nothing.

I knew that I was doomed, I would die down here, never able to escape, my soul having no choice but to go back to the Ghost Zone, so I cried in anger and pain as my oxygen wore out.

Suddenly I jerked up. My heart pounded wildly in my chest and I stared around the room. I let out a sigh as I realized it was my hotel room.

Getting shakily to my feet, I walked to a mirror and looked in, taking deep breaths to calm my pumping heart.

I looked up at myself and at the still unfamiliar face that was mine. Ice blue eyes and raven black hair that fell across my shoulders.

Shaking my head, I stepped away from the mirror and cleaned up my face to make sure I didn't look horrible, then I grabbed my room key and walked out of my room, making sure it was locked behind me.

* * *

I walked down the streets, keys in pocket and no set destination in mind. I was hungry though. Turning to the nearest person, I asked, "Do you know any place where I could get something to eat?"

The person looked me up and down. "You must be new here."

I nodded.

"A popular hangout is the Nasty Burger, just down the road a ways."

"Thanks!" I said, trotting off in the direction they pointed.

After a few minutes, I arrived in front of a one story building with blue walls and windows and a glowing red sign that said: Nasty Burger.

As I walked in, I looked around me and thousands of smells drafted to my nose. I blinked and looked around the room. Several tables sat around the room with people chatting away in them and there was a counter where people in uniforms of some sort sat and were working on what appeared to be food.

I grabbed my bag and looked in to make sure I had some cash before walking up to the counter and looking up at what might be the menu.

"Hello, welcome to Nasty Burger. How may I help you?" said a voice that caused me to jump.

I glanced down and noticed a man with short hair in a uniform watching me.

"Oh, um...could I have a burger and fries?" I asked.

He nodded before punching in a few buttons and telling me the amount which I paid. Then he went to another customer.

In the mean time, I turned away from the counter to gaze around the room at the tables. I made sure my blue eyes were covered by my hair as I scanned the room. The door jingled and three kids my age walked in. I lifted my head up as I recognized them: My brother, Sam and Tucker.

I clenched my jaw before turning to the counter as my food came. Grabbing the tray, I walked over to the table where they sat down.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here," I said.

All three looked up and I noticed both boys faces lit up.

"Hey Diana," they said in unison.

"Wait, you know her?" they said again.

I set my tray down before sliding next to my brother and chuckled.

"Of course. I met Sam and Tucker when I went to get myself some clothes, and I met Danny at the Cemetery."

Sam looked over at Danny with what I perceived as jealousy. "You were in a cemetery?" she asked, her eyes narrowed at me.

Danny scratched the back of his head as I picked up my burger. "Um, yeah. I went to see my sister's grave."

"What?" Tucker and Sam asked.

I set my burger down and glanced around. A frown spread across my face.

_Are you sure we should be discussing this out in the open Danny?_ I thought to him.

Sam and Tucker stared at me as he looked me strait in the eyes.

_Where else do you think we should go? Besides, you should finish your food._ He shot back.

I narrowed my eyes at him. _Fine, then you can explain,_ I growled before turning my head and picking up my burger bit into it. A rainbow of flavors hit my tongue and my eyes widened as I stared off into the blue. "This is delicious!" I praised before digging into it.

I could feel their eyes on me and glared at them. "What?" I demanded.

Danny smiled and shook his head before speaking. "Not Jazz. My twin."

"You have a twin?"

I whipped my head over at Tucker and glared daggers, my eyes flashing green before I took another bite.

"Diana, don't get so offensive. They wouldn't know," Danny said.

"Well, sorry for getting all moody," I grumbled, pointedly turning my head away.

Sam frowned at me and I clenched my jaw as Danny went on to explain.

"You know how recently I've been getting these flashes of some one. A girl."

They nodded.

"Well apparently they were memories of my twin. She-"

"Died from heart failure and was raised by Clockwork. Only recently she became a halfa and CW sent her here because it was too dangerous in the Ghost Zone with the only other halfa's fighting with the ghosts," I finished.

"Hey!" Danny protested, "I was gonna tell them."

"You don't know my life story," I pointed out before finishing my burger and licking my lips.

Tucker and Sam stared at us before Sam crossed her arms.

"So you're telling me that you're dead?"

"Half," I responded. "Or at least now I am. The reason why Danny looks the way he does in ghost form is because of my DNA. I was caught in the portal when it activated and while he ghost Ghostanity, I got Humanity."

"Ghostanity? Is that even a word?" Tucker asked.

I smiled at him. "Just made it up."

Sam rolled her eyes. Then she turned her attention to Danny. "So you guys are twins?"

"Yep."

She sat back and observed us as their food came. "I can see the resemblance," she said as she stabbed a fork into her salad.

I looked at it and frowned as I tried to come up with the word. There it was! "You're a vegetarian, aren't you."

Danny bit her lip while Tucker took his hand across his throat. Sam smiled and looked at me. "Actually, I'm a re-cyclo-vegetarian."

"Meaning she eats grass," replied Tucker.

Sam glared at him and Danny shook his head.

"And you eat lots of meat," she said pointedly.

I looked over at Tucker's plate and realized she was right. As Sam and Tucker got into an argument, I looked over at Danny. "Are they always like this?"

He nodded. "Pretty much," was all he said before taking a bite of his food.

I watched for a little bit before a sudden yet slightly familiar chill ride up my spine, shortly followed by a wisp of fog escaping from my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same thing happen to Danny. He set his burger down and before he could open his mouth to say anything, I was already up and running out of the building.

I looked around before ducking behind a trash can and let the familiar cold sensation come before I transformed. Quickly, I focused my ecto-energy on changing my attire.

There was a tickling feeling as my long cloak morphed into a black hoodie that I threw over my head. I also now had a mask that faintly glowed green. My normal clothes turned into a black shirt that stopped just below my breasts and a black skirt. Both had little green lines running through them and my boot turned white with ghost symbols on them. Then I launched myself out from behind the trash-can. My legs morphed into a black tail as I zoomed around, looking for the ghost.

My muscles stiffened slightly when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Well hello there. I didn't know there were other ghosts here wanting to crash the human's party."

* * *

***Gasp* Who was that!**

**Sorry, you're going to have to wait till next update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and rest assured, I will get onto the previous chapter and fix it.**

**And please don't forget to review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	7. Friends

**Hey again readers! As I stated previously in Fractured, I am alive!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT _own Danny Phantom. I only own Luna and this plot.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I crossed my arms and turned around to face my old friend, hoping that anything might keep Ember from recognizing me. The blue haired rock-ghost frowned and peered closer at me. "Wait a minute, do I know yo-" she broke off as a blast of ecto-energy hit her. She let out a gasp and as Danny flew up, I gave him a quick thumbs up.

"Who said I wanted to crash any parties?" I asked with a smile and tilt of my head.

"Then let me play you a tune, Dipstick!" Ember said before she played at her guitar, aiming it at Danny.

Diana narrowed her focus on Ember and then put her hands together as she focused on her abilities, then she shot a large blast of ecto-energy which was unfortunately weaker then it had been when she was full ghost. She deadpanned and frowned as Ember gained her barrings.

_Danny, you listening?  
_

_Yeah._

_On three, fire a blast of ecto-energy at Ember._

_Okay.._. He replied hesitantly.

_One... _Ember shook her head and got to her feet.

_Two..._ She grabbed her guitar and twisted the dial. "What are you waiting for Dipstick?" Ember questioned, seeming a little confused at why we weren't attacking.

_Hurry up!_ Danny shouted in her mind.

_Three!_ At that, he fired a blast of the green energy while I shot ice from my hands. Ember screeched as they hit her before Sam and Tucker tossed something at Ember - A thermos? - that sucked her in, screaming. Then he slapped the cap on it and floated down to the ground. I floated after him and he high fived Tucker and Sam while I stood silently by, watching sadly. So this is what it's like for the living... having relationships like this... compared to my ghostly existence, it was _lively_ \- for lack of a better word.

"Why'd you take so long to fire?" Tucker asked.

"Ask Luna," Danny said, and turned, but by then, I was already in the sky, flying away. My mind was a whirl of emotions that I couldn't place - things I hadn't felt before and it confused me. I in an alley and then transformed back into my human form before I walked out and looked around.

I walked to the street curb and sat down, staring across the road as I brooded over my conflicting thoughts that where muddling any coherent thoughts.

~TIME SKIP~

After a while of siting on the curb, I heard my twin's familiar voice. "There you are. We've been looking all over for you."

I turned my head toward him and saw Tucker and Sam behind him. I turned my head away and glared at the street. "You didn't have to," I said.

He sat next to me and so did his friend. "I didn't, but I wanted to," he said.

I looked at him again, our identical blue eyes locking onto each other. "Why did you look for me in the first place."

"I was worried, you just left us all of a sudden."

"So maybe I wanted to think, so what?" I asked.

He looked out to the street.

"What we mean to say is that we want to help you if you're struggling," Tucker said.

I looked at them again and then looked at my feet. "There's not much you can help me with."

"Not if you don't let us try," Sam said.

"Look, I appreciate the gesture, but my problems can't be solved by a human, much less myself. I just...I don't know," I said, resting my head in my hands.

They were silent.

"I...I guess I'm just having trouble getting used to the human life in a human world. Where I come from...things are different. I don't have any friends, just people who I've grown up around and had to deal with daily. We don't form many attachments, and it's very boring and silent."

Danny spoke, "You're right, I don't know what that's like, but I do know that you can try to have friends here."

"You can open up to us," Tucker said and he wagged his eyebrows suggestively which made me chuckle.

"Maybe I will, but for now, I want to enjoy the rest of my day," I said.

Danny stood as did Sam and Tucker. "Then what are we waiting for?" Sam asked.

I looked up at them and Danny stuck out his hand to me. I looked at them and at their smiling faces. My heart thumped a harder in my chest before I grabbed Danny's hand.

* * *

**There we go! This chapter kind of morphed into it's own thing, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


	8. Arcade Games and a Plan

**Woomp, getting close to 10 chapters! And...I am at a loss for words. Oh well!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT _own Danny Phantom. I only own Luna and this plot.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I walked with my brother and his friends to the mall, where they told me there was plenty of things we could do to "Hang out" as the called it. This concept was new to me, and I felt a strange buzz which I had identified as excitement course through me.

We entered and stopped a few feet from the door where we turned to each other. "So, where do you want to go?" Tucker asked me.

"Uh...I don't really know. I've only been here once, and that was only for clothes," I said.

"Why don't we go play games and rage at the machines?" Tucker said.

I frowned. "Huh?"

"Go to the arcade," Danny explained.

"Oh! I've heard of those, Technus enjoyed messing around in them, well...any place with technology..." I said before I trailed off. They watched me with frowns as I shivered. "Let's just hope we don't run into him," I said.

"Yeah, let's," Sam said.

I grinned and then said, "Lead the way!"

Tucker nodded and started off. Sam and Danny followed, with me in the back. While we walked to the arcade, I looked around to get a better glimpse of the mall then I had the previous day.

Eventually, we arrived at a large establishment that was dark except for glowing designs on the walls and the machines. "It looks like the ghost zone..." I mused silently, my eyes wide as we entered.

Danny frowned at my comment before he smiled. "I guess it does look a bit like it. Have you ever played any kind of game?"

I thought for a moment before I nodded. "A few times," I said. I didn't mention that it was when I visited Technus, or more like snuck into his place and started messing around - like any normal teenager would do...right.

"On that case, let's get you a game," Tucker said, sidling up to me and looping his arm in mine. I chuckled at this and allowed him to lead me away. As we walked to one of the games, he said to me, "You going to be going to our school?"

I blinked and frowned as I tried to think up an answer. "I suppose so, I've never really gone to one before," I said. "I mean, CW told me about them, but there isn't really a need for one in the Ghost Zone," I said, lowering my voice at Ghost Zone.

He nodded. "Here, try this one," he said, stopping in front of one of the games. It was a shooter game called _Zombie Attack_ that could have two people and I watched as he paid for the game and then went to the other gun. "I'll start the game, just take the gun and shoot at the targets," he said.

I nodded and picked up the gun, then aimed it at the screen, my eyes narrowing in concentration as the game started. The "Zombies" appeared on screen and I pulled the trigger on the gun, over and over. Before I knew it, the game was over and there was a crowd around us. A woman came over, wearing an outfit that designated her as an Arcade worker, and she handed me a prize. "You just beat the high score," she announced and I blanked, staring at her.

Tucker walked up and grinned while Sam and Danny came up. "Congratulations!" Danny said.

"I don't think many have gotten that high before."

"Is there some trick?" Tucker asked.

I blinked again and then turned toward the screen, reading the highscore. I blushed. "Oh, I just aimed and fired," I said honestly.

"Really? You didn't do anything special?"

"No, I didn't," I said frowning. Danny shook his head.

"Just drop it Tuck, it's time for food anyway," he said, looking at the time.

"So it is," I said before we turned and exited.

"Join me and my family for dinner?" Danny asked.

"If you guys want, I don't want to intrude on anything," I said.

"Nonsense," Sam said, taking one of my arms.

"Yeah, you're pretty cool," Tucker replied, taking my other arm. I laughed.

"Okay, I give," I said before I Danny grinned and took the lead. But even as I said this, something was nagging on the back of my skull, and it wasn't until a few blocks later when I stalled and Sam and Tucker stopped noticing my halt. Danny turned after a moment and frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Uh, Danny, have you even thought about this? How are we going to explain anything to your - our - parent?"

He blinked. "I hadn't thought of that," he said.

"You could say you're cousins like you did with Dani?" Sam suggested

"Dani? You mean the clone?"

"You know her?" Danny asked. All three looked at me.

"Yeah, I know of her. CW's told me about her, but I've never personally run into her."

"Oh," they said in unison.

"But, that could work, at least for a while..."

"Or, we could tell them the truth," I said, an idea popping into my head.

"What?" they said again in unison.

"Just hear me out," I said. "We tell them that somehow I had been given a drug that had stopped my heart temporarily, and then was taken by someone."

"I don't know Diana," Sam said.

"Let's try it," Danny said.

I smiled and Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said.

Tucker, Danny and I smiled at each other before we started off toward Danny's again.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I have a reason for it. You'll just have to grin an bare it my readers! Tell my what think should be possible reactions for the next chapter in the comments!  
**

**As always, follow, favorite, and review!**

**~ Frostbite711**


End file.
